Raven's Call
by Invader Sand
Summary: Raven Isenfire was chosen to compete in the world's deadliest television game: The 76th Hunger Games. How can she kill those she grew to love? How can she kill random, innocent people? Will the battle-hungry Tributes end up killing her? Rated T for the Hunger Games idea.
1. Prologue

I wake up, panting for breathe. I'm looking around, trying to reassure myself I'm not in the middle of the desert, bleeding out. That was last year's arena. But I am right about one thing; today may be the last day I ever see my family again. Today is the day Claribel Strief, District 5's escort, would cart away 2 innocent people-no kids, to go kill each other. It's just cruel. My sister, Ember, is terrified. She's only 12 and scared to death practically. I had made it two years without being reaped. This time I probably will be. My name was put in 16 times. District 5 is only so popular, and we needed money. I was a little angry Mom made me do it, but I know she'd make Ember do it too.

I get up to go on a walk. My sister's small dog growls at me. He's an ugly black dog covered in scars with horrible puss-yellow eyes.

"Oh, shut it." I hiss back. I put on my father's jacket and walk to the woods. My best friends Jess and Thorn laugh and sit on a tree stump.

"Hey Raven!" Jess calls to me. I walk over to them, my long, black hair tumbling down my shoulder.

I nod. "Hey Jess, Hey Thorn. " I say. I notice the dull and quiet between us. It always is on the Reaping. "How many times?" I ask.

Jess looks up. "11."

Thorn fixes his bright brown gaze on me. "34." He says. I nod. "22." Sadness and fear thicken my voice.

For a few minutes that seem like ages, we sit and stare at the sky. We all decide to get ready for the reaping. I run home and bathe. I wrap a towel around myself and I see a beautiful forest-green dress on my bed.

"It's for you." I hear my mother's clam voice. I put it on and look at my little sister as Mom does my hair. She has a pretty pale blue skirt and a white blouse.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" I gasp.

Ember frowns a little. "I wish I was pretty as _you_." She sighs.

"Oh," I sigh, surprised. "I wish I was pretty as you!" I laugh. I push her pretty auburn hair out of her eyes. Soon the whistle blows and we go to the Reaping. We walk down together, holding hands. They take our blood samples and we line up. Soon Claribel taps the microphone.

"Welcome to this year's annual Reaping for the honorable position in the Hunger Games! As usual, ladies first!" She walks to a big bowl I her black high-heels. She waves her arm inside, and then suddenly plucks a piece of paper. She walks over to the microphone. She says a name and my heart stops. It replays in my head.

"Raven Isenfire!"

**That is the first chapter and I'm really excited for the second! Please read my other Fanfictions! Thanks! XlD**


	2. The Reaping

I walk numbly to the stage. I was just sentenced to my death. Ember knows it too.

"I vo-!" she tries to scream before I stop walking. I kneel down to her.

"Stay here. I'm serious. I'll just volunteer for you back. It's my job to keep you safe." I say forcefully.

Thorn takes her over his shoulder as I walk to the stage. Clarabelle gestures to the stage as I step up. I'm going to die. I know it. I can just pick out my little brother's face. Joey's going to be devastated. Being only four, my death won't help him at all. Maybe even drive him insane.

I'm suddenly thinking of how those I love will manage. Ember will go practically insane, may e even suicidal. Jess will be devastated. She's almost like my little sister, but dark red-brown hair and big brown eyes. I can't let her down. Dad will be upset. He already has been making weapons all the time. Mom is already crazy, but this will push it.

I barely notice Clarabelle walk to the boy's bowl in her black heels. Her bright pink skirt ruffles in the wind. She plucks out a name.

"Nathan Baker!" she calls in her shrilly voice. My heart pounds as the blonde boy, about my age, goes to the stage. He doesn't look like he could kill me easy, but you never know. We shake hands making it official. We're going to kill each other. Or at least someone else will.

We walk into the Justice Building to wait for the last goodbyes. I wait for what seems like an eternity until Ember runs in, sobbing. She slams into me.

"No! You can't go! I don't want you to die!" Ember wails. I hold her closer.

"I'll win. I swear. I'll win for you."

Suddenly, I feel her cold hand in mine. She drops something silver in my hand. A circle encloses a single raven feather. "Will you wear it?" Ember asks. I nod and hug her.

I turn to Joey. He looks so much like me, black hair and bright green eyes. "Joey, take care of Ember, Marble, Mom and Dad, ok? I'm going to be gone a while." _A long while. _

"Where are you going?" my four-year old brother asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You'll find me on TV for a week before I'm back." I cut off, deciding its best if he doesn't even know the Games are after that. Safest if he can see me not fighting for my life.

I now look to my parents. I look like my father, jet black hair, but it's my mother's green looking right at me, piercing through my skin. "You need to take care of them. No burring grief in work or sitting there. Understand?" They nod vigorously. The Peacekeepers come and take my screaming family.

Jess runs in, knocking me over. Thorn walks calmly in. "Win! I'm not asking, you will win! I know you! If they have at least a blow gun, you'll win!" Jess screams frantically. And she's right. I can shoot amazingly. One problem; the gun isn't a common weapon for the Games.

"Jess, there's twenty-three other people. I can't just win. But I will try. I already have to for Ember, I'll win for you too," I promise. The chances are extremely low though.

"Just try!" Jess wails and the Peacekeepers take away my friends, ending the last time I will see them ever again.

**Hi! I finally stopped being lazy and got it done! Keep watch for Chapter 2!**


End file.
